November Fireworks
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: It has been over a year since Elliot left and even though they have talked, kept in touch but only seen each other a couple of times Elliot and Olivia have some "issues" to resolve. His kids want them resolved and fast. Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: November Fireworks**

Summary: It's been more than a year since Elliot left the squad but he has kept in touch with Olivia through phone calls and email, even though they have only seen each other twice and that had been months ago. They had no hard feelings between them, just too busy to set something up and too confused about why they want to. But sometimes things are just completely taken out of your control.

**Chapter One: Some New Stories to Tell**

Olivia was sitting at her computer getting ready to call it a day when Amanda walked over to her desk and sat down beside it. "Hey Liv, we're going to grab a drink. Come join us?"

She smiled at the younger detective, at first she resisted making friends with the new detectives but they had grown on her. She felt in the beginning like it made her a traitor to Elliot and what they had but he had laughed at her one time when she told him that. He told her to get along at work, he wanted her to have a good working relationship with her new partner but he just couldn't become her best friend. She nodded as she answered. "Sure, who's all going?"

"Well there's me, Nick, Fin, Casey, Melinda and as Fin has been calling him all day Mister Boney Ass."

John stood up and started putting his jacket on. "Fin is just jealous of my small booty."

Fin turned around and laughed. "That'll be the day man."

Olivia got up and grabbed her jacket. "Just let run down to my locker and grab my purse and then I'll join you."

Suddenly a woman's voice from the doorway stopped them. "We were hoping maybe you would join us for dinner and some conversation?"

Olivia looked up and instead of seeing the three Stabler girls she had grown to love she saw three beautiful woman she hadn't seen in forever. Then a guy she hardly recognized walked through the door with three other men and he smiled that gorgeous Stabler smile. "What do you say, how about it Livia?"

She smiled. "So I guess you ladies brought Richard thinking I couldn't refuse anyone that looks so much like your dad?"

She walked over and hugged the girls and then Richard, he smiled. "Well we hoped it would help, did it?"

"Of course it did, I haven't seen you guys in almost two years and that's way too long." She turned around and smiled. "Sorry guys, I'm going to grab dinner with Elliot's kids."

Nick walked over and put his hand out. "I'm Nick Amarro, Olivia's new partner."

Richard shook his hand. "I'm Richard Stabler, Elliot's oldest son. This is Maureen my oldest sister and her boyfriend Greg. Kathleen and her boyfriend Kevin, last but not least this is my twin Elizabeth and her boyfriend Austin. Our youngest brother Elliot Jr. lives in North Carolina with our mother."

Nick nodded. "This is Amanda Rollins; she came to the squad just before I did. It's really great to meet Elliot's kids although we haven't met your dad yet."

Maureen smiled. "We invited him to come with us tonight, he's working or he would have so he didn't just cut himself off." She looked at Olivia. "He said he still talks to you Livvie."

She smiled because she never told her coworkers that she talked to Elliot in all that time. "We've talked on the phone a few times, emailed some and met for coffee once or twice but that's all. Just let me go grab my purse and we'll leave."

She walked to the locker rooms and Fin walked over to the kids. "Wow, you guys have really grown up on us. So is it like she says, I mean they aren't secretly dating or anything?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Sadly no they aren't but we have a plan and we are a determined bunch. I moved back in with dad a couple of weeks ago after he had surgery and he says her name in his sleep, so we got to talking and decided that they needed to be together."

Amanda smiled. "She's pretty stubborn, good luck with that."

Kathleen smiled. "The best match for Olivia when it comes to stubborn is four Stabler kids; the only person that knows her better than us is dad. Say something about that when she comes back out and she'll tell you that."

Suddenly Olivia popped around the corner and grabbed Richard's arm. "Okay guys, let's go."

Amanda smiled at her friend. "Oh Liv, I just thought of funny that Casey and Alex were talking about the other day. They are arguing over which one of them knew you better, or even better than anyone. So which one would you pick?"

She smiled. "Neither one Amanda, I mean they knew me pretty well because they are good friends of mine. Elliot knows me better than anyone, even better than my own mother knew me and then these kids are next in line. But if I have to pick one of them then I have to say Alex, she's knows my one big secret that Elliot doesn't know but these kids do and they will never tell. I have too much on all of them." She turned toward the door with Richard in tow. "Let's go before they stop us again, I'm starving."

When they were in the elevator Nick looked over at Amanda. "Okay we got to find out that secret, I don't care who we get it out of we are going to find out."

John smiled. "Let's invite Alex tonight, buy her drinks and make her talk."

At the restaurant they all sat down and after order their food they had time to talk so Olivia looked around and smiled. "So ladies, steady boyfriends and your dad hasn't had a heart attack? That's progress, how is he doing anyway?"

Elizabeth looked down. "Well the reason for asking you out tonight was kind of for three reasons, the main one being we have really missed you and there was no reason for us not to see you. The second one is that I moved back in with dad a couple of weeks ago when he got out of the hospital, he had surgery and he's fine now but anyway I just felt like I needed to live with him. I hated the dorm anyway so I asked to move back in with him."

Olivia looked over at her. "So he's okay now? He should have called me; I would have come to the hospital."

Maureen nodded. "He actually had the surgery in North Carolina; he went to take Eli home and got sick there so Mom and Ted took him to the ER where she works. It was his gallbladder so they took it out and when he was released a couple of days later then Richard took Elizabeth down to get him. I'm sure he didn't want to worry you, he didn't want mom calling us, but someone had to drive him home and his car. So anyway, we come to the third reason for asking you out tonight and I'll understand if you need to think about it. I'm getting married and I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

Olivia smiled the biggest smile they had seen yet. "What's to think about? Of course I'll stand up with you; I'm honored that you would ask me." She wiped the tears falling down her cheeks and stood up to hug the younger woman.

Kevin looked over at Elizabeth. "I believe you owe your brother some cash sweetheart."

Olivia sat down between the twins and laughed. "Are you guys betting on me again?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I was wrong; I said not even that would make badass Benson cry but Richard said even you have your weepy point. He said you; Maureen and Kathleen were watching a movie one night and went through a box of tissues."

Olivia wiped her eyes and smiled. "We all have our moments sunshine, now ladies tell me where you met these handsome guys and you sir want to tell me why a handsome Stabler man is still unattached?"

Richard smiled at her. "I'm kind of like dad I guess, the one woman I love doesn't love me. Or I could say I'm like dad, I'm just too chicken to tell the one woman I love that I'm in love with her."

The smile didn't quite reach her eyes this time; didn't she know he was talking about her when he mentioned his dad? "Well sounds to me like you and your dad both need to grow a set my boy, you never know who might be pining for you as well."

Elizabeth cut in. "I met Austin at school, I kind of ran into him with my car as in literally ran into his body with my car."

Austin smiled. "You were barely moving and I didn't even get a scratch, I should have been watching where I was walking instead of reading."

Olivia laughed. "Well that's one way to get a guy's attention, run over him."

Kathleen laughed. "Well that's Lizzie for you, find a guy and then get him even if you do have to put him in traction. I met Kevin at Mom and Ted's wedding, he is the son of Ted's main boss. We danced a few times at the wedding and have been dating since. But Maureen's is the best, even better than Lizzie's."

Maureen smiled at Olivia and then smiled at Greg. "We met when summer before last at that summer camp I volunteered at, the one for kids of single parents. His daughter Taylor was in my group at camp, but wouldn't really open up or anything. So I tried to get her to join in and in no time she was like a different child, by the end of summer she was laughing and singing."

Greg smiled. "I took a little girl that was lonely and depressed to camp and when I picked her up she was laughing again, I took her on the advice of friend at church. That camp had helped her son come out of his shell and I was at the end of my rope with Taylor, I just didn't know what to do."

They had all been talking through while eating and not even looking at the time. "So if I may ask Greg, where is Taylor's mother?"

"She took off when Taylor was only 2 ½, she just didn't want to be a mother anymore. She got messed up with drugs and just everything and then I found out from my brother that she died a year later. Taylor is 5 years old now but she hasn't seen her own mother since the night she left us and I had tried everything."

Olivia smiled. "Sounds like the camp was the answer, so how did the two of you get together?"

Maureen smiled. "Well we talked at the camp and I asked Greg if I could see Taylor a little after camp was over since that was my last summer working there and he agreed. First I started taking her to activities alone and then she wanted to invite daddy, then he asked me out and we talked to Taylor to make sure she was okay with it. We've been together for over a year now and really want to be a family. She calls dad Grandpa already."

Olivia laughed. "Now that's something I would love to hear."

Kevin laughed. "You should have seen his face the first time she said it, we were all at the zoo and he was tickling her and she squealed no grandpa. He just stopped and then I mean the man had tears in his eyes and then looked at Greg and said that Taylor just called him grandpa."

Olivia cleared her throat and scooted her chair out. "I need to run to the ladies' room, excuse me please."

Elizabeth got up. "I'll walk with you, way too much coffee today." Actually she wanted to make sure the grandpa thing didn't send her running off before their even bigger surprise.

When they left Kathleen looked over at Maureen. "You do realize in just a little while she's going to find out you lied about dad working and that you just said that. Maybe you thought she might not come if she knew everything?"

Maureen shrugged. "Maybe she wouldn't have, I believe that Lizzie followed her to keep her from running off after she heard the grandpa thing. So we have to keep her around after the other surprise which should happen soon." She looked down at her phone. "Real soon, it's a good thing you can't see our table from the door."

Olivia and Elizabeth got back to the table and all the dishes were cleared. Kathleen looked over. "We already ordered coffee but we were waiting for you to order dessert and we are paying so you have to splurge a bit. Please don't say anything about calories tonight, you look amazing."

Olivia smiled. "Well thank you, with that compliment I think I'll have that sinfully looking chocolate cake."

Maureen licked her lips. "Oh the Better than Sex cake, I want that too it's so good."

Just then they heard a little female voice close to the table. "Mommy I want ice cream please." Olivia saw the cutest little girl climb up on Maureen's lap. "Please mommy, I ate my dinner and I ate chicken."

Maureen looked over at Greg. "What do you think?"

He laughed. "I believe the question was directed at mommy and not daddy but if she ate her dinner then I don't see why not."

Maureen smiled at the little girl. "You may have one scoop of ice cream for eating your dinner." The little girl hugged her.

Richard laughed. "Oh big sister you are so being played."

Just then Olivia noticed everyone moving down and a chair moving in beside her and then a deep male voice beside her ear. "Hey Liv, you look gorgeous as always."

She smiled. "Hi El, what are you doing here I thought you were working?"

"Manner of speaking I was, I was babysitting Taylor over there so they could go out to dinner but I didn't know they were coming to highjack you at work first until I got a text from Maureen telling me that you came too."

Suddenly Taylor appeared beside Olivia. "So my Uncle Richie and Aunt Lizzie told me I would meet my new grandma tonight, are you going to be my grandma? I hope so because you're really beautiful, but I know you because my grandpa has pictures of you all over his house. I asked him who that is and he said you are his beautiful Liv. But I'll just call you grandma if you marry my grandpa, do you love my grandpa?"

Suddenly around their table you could have heard a pin drop and Olivia couldn't have run off if she wanted too because this little angel with the golden hair climbed up on her lap and threw her arms around her neck. She found it not only impossible to hold in the tears but impossible to speak, the only thing she could do is look perplexed at the table full of people looking just as bewildered at her.

Kathleen put her head down and said in a low tone. "Out of the mouth of babes, the truth will be told."

**TBC**

Please review here or on Twitter at RhondaJean47.. Thank you!

I know I have many stories on hold; I'm still looking for the flash drive that had what I was working on when we moved on it. If we don't find it soon then I'm going to just start from what I have and work with that. But I will finish them.

This one just kept nagging me… now before someone brings up the obvious like they always do.. I know Elliot is not on the show but this is my story and well let's just leave it there if you don't like him then don't read it.


	2. Call Me Sometime

**Title: November Fireworks**

Summary: In Chapter one and it will stay the same. Except, the chapter titles are just not going to make much sense… it's just me.

Disclaimer: I forgot this in chapter one because I was too darn excited to write again… I don't own them and during this season I might not claim them if I did.

Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and people that made this story a favorite… I will try not to disappoint.

**Chapter Two: Call Me Sometime**

Olivia got herself together and wiped her eyes and then after clearing her voice she hugged the little girl back. "Well Taylor let's talk for just a minute." She still refused to look at Elliot. "I worked with your grandpa for 12 years and in that time he was my best friend, do you understand?" The little girl nodded so Olivia continued. "He has been very important to me for many years and still is, so yes in many ways I do love your grandpa."

Taylor's lower lip went out and she put her head down. "I thought you loved him like mommy loves daddy. Aunt Lizzie said you do. It's what I want for Christmas, what I asked Santa for when Aunt Katie and Aunt Lizzie took me to see Santa last night a grandma and here you are just what I asked for. One day I was at grandpa's house and I looked at your picture and wished for Santa to bring me you for Christmas so I can have my grandma the one that grandpa loves."

Olivia could tell the little girl was getting upset and she still hadn't looked at Elliot so she lifted the little girl's face up and smiled. "It's not Christmas yet Angel face, so let's make a deal and you have to stick to our deal. You must come up with a really cool name for me because I just never really saw myself going by grandma, so I want something original and you have to come up with it yourself. And you really have to stop listening to Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Richie. Now here comes dessert so you go over to mommy and eat your ice cream Angel."

Elliot smiled at her. "You handled that very well, thank you for being kind to her."

She laughed at him. "You told me I was very good with children, now lean over here and give me the hello kiss I deserve mister." So before digging into their dessert Elliot leaned over and kissed Olivia on the lips.

Greg cleared his throat. "Hey guys, excuse me there is a child at the table."

Olivia looked over and smiled. "There's a good reason I've missed this family."

Maureen looked over at her. "So Livvie, tomorrow we were going shopping for dresses for the wedding. Now this wedding is not huge and it's not tiny, kind of in between but I would like for you to let the squad to know they are invited. Can you go tomorrow?"

"I have to go into work for a while but I can meet you guys somewhere around 10:00 or 10:30 if that's okay?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh we won't be there before that time so that's great, hey dad I'm going to stay with Maureen tonight if you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine sweetie; I told you that I'm okay now. I have a meeting around noon tomorrow but I promise to take it easy and then I'm back to work full time in two weeks if the doctor says it's okay."

Olivia looked over at Elliot. "Maybe you can meet me for lunch some while you're still off work?"

He put his hand over her hand under the table. "I would love that."

Olivia looked over at Taylor. "So Taylor are you in school yet?"

"I go to school at home, sometimes mommy teaches me, daddy or whoever gets time."

Elizabeth made a face at Richard. "Well except for Richard, you have to be smarter than a 5 year old to teach one."

Olivia looked over at Elliot. "I remember when they were 5 years old; they don't act much different now."

Taylor looked over at Olivia. "You knew my aunt and uncle at my age."

Elizabeth looked over and smiled. "Livvie used to go with dad to take us to the park sometimes and played ball with us, she was fun at the park."

Taylor sat up in her chair. "Can you and grandpa take me to the park sometime Livvie?"

Olivia smiled. "Sure when your grandpa is better and we have a warm day, if your mommy and daddy say it's okay with them then we'll go to the park. But I'm older now so I might move slower."

After they finished with dessert and coffee Olivia tried to argue but Maureen insisted on paying for her meal since she came out with them and was so great to Taylor. Olivia lifted Taylor up and hugged her. "Now remember our deal and I'll see you tomorrow Angel."

Taylor hugged her tight around the neck. "Okay Livvie, I'll be thinking about a cool grandma name for you."

When everyone was gone Elliot walked Olivia to her car. "I've missed you Liv, you have no idea how much I've missed you but with everything going on I just didn't know how to approach you. I know you always wanted kids of your own and now look at me, I'm a grandpa with adult children." He laughed. "Not exactly boyfriend material for someone like you, don't worry about Taylor she'll be fine."

"El are you trying to tell me you don't want anything between us?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close. "No Liv, I would love for there to be something between us. I would love for you to be with me all the time, I want to date you and make love to you but I'm a grandpa and you're a beautiful woman."

She put her arms around his neck. "You sound really dumb right now Stabler, I'm not much younger than you and that child has personally chosen me for her grandma. Obviously someone has pictures of me and has been pining for me in front of said child. If you would like to date me then let's do this, you have my number so call me sometime and ask me out. But I won't jump in to bed with you, although right now my body is screaming at me and calling me horrible names we have to take it slow. I can't lose you because we ruin something wonderful and beautiful by moving too fast."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

She kissed him back a little harder than he kissed her. "I'll be off around 6:30, you can meet me at work or I can give you my new address. I would like for you to meet my new partners. I'll be going back to work after shopping for just an hour or two."

He pulled her close and kissed her hard. "I'll meet you at work at 6:30 don't tell anyone I'm coming. And as far as Taylor goes she is smart and creative, she'll have a cool name by tomorrow."

Olivia opened her car door and started to get in. "I'm counting on it grandpa." She winked at him before closing her door and driving off.

The next morning Olivia entered the precinct with a smile on her face; she put her things on her desk and immediately walked to Don's office. "Hey Captain, I need a few hours off today. Maureen Stabler has asked me to be in her wedding and we are going dress shopping for a while, is that okay?"

He looked up and smiled. "That's fine with me, what about her dad?"

She shrugged and turned to walk away. "It's Maureen's wedding Captain." She looked at Fin the only one in at the moment. "Hey I'm running down for coffee so tell the others when they get here that I'll be right back and I'll get some for them too."

He smiled. "What's your good mood all about baby girl?"

"Just happy today and I'm looking forward to a great day." She walked out

When she returned not only were her coworkers there but on her desk was a very large vase with red and yellow roses. Amanda met her at her desk. "Someone's in love with you Detective Benson."

She handed out the coffee and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure someone is." She looked at the card which simply said. _I can't wait to see you tonight baby.' Me_

John looked over at her. "So who is mister can afford expensive flowers?"

"The mister I have a date with tonight, until then it's none of your business. Now I have to shop with Maureen Stabler today because I'm in her wedding so I'm leaving for a while. By the way the entire squad is invited to the wedding so I'll give all of you details when I get them."

Olivia looked at her watch just as Amanda and Nick walked in the squad room with Casey following them, she heard Casey's voice and knew something was going on. "You guys have to give me something better."

Amanda spoke up. "I can't pull evidence out of my ass; you'll get it when we get it."

Casey immediately went to Olivia's desk. "Oh wow, look at these. So who's the guy Liv?"

Olivia looked up at Casey and smiled. "Read the card if you want to know." The rest of the squad hurried over and read over her shoulder.

Casey put the card back. "Not fair Liv, so have you been seeing someone?"

"No, but I might be now but right now I have to go meet the Stabler girls at the dress shop to pick out dresses for Maureen's wedding. She asked me to be her Maid of Honor and the wedding is in 3 weeks so we have to get our dresses."

Casey sat down on her desk. "What did Elliot say about you being in her wedding?"

Olivia shrugged. "I guess nothing really, it's her wedding and her choice I went out to eat with the kids and their significant others last night. Well except for Dickie he isn't seeing anyone but he's working on it, he says he's just too chicken shit to talk to her."

Fin laughed. "Like father like son sounds like to me, Elliot's too chicken shit to tell you how he feels so he stays away."

Olivia grabbed her purse. "I made Maureen promise no taffeta or I was out of this wedding, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Olivia walked in the dress shop and was immediately hit full force by a small body and heard a voice scream. "I thought of a name for you, I got it I got it."

Olivia leaned down and hugged the little girl. "Okay but the deal is that it has to be cool and different and I have to like it, so what is the name?"

Taylor smiled at her mother and aunts; she looked back at Olivia and said in her sweetest voice. "I'm going to call you Nana Lolly."

Olivia hugged her again and had tears in her eyes when she replied. "I love it, so yes you can call me Nana Lolly but how did you come up with that?"

She acted like it was the easiest thing in the world. "I was watching television last night and a girl called her grandma Nanny but you don't look like a Nanny so I thought of Nana and I get lollies for a treat when I'm good. That makes them special; you are special to me and grandpa so you are like a lolly so it's simple Nana Lolly."

They tried on dress after dress but finally found some that matched and looked really great. They went with pink with burgundy trim for the bridesmaids and burgundy with pink trim for Olivia and Taylor. The dresses all had places that had to be altered so they had a pick up date, so they left for lunch and for Olivia to return to work.

**TBC**

Review… next chapter Elliot picks her up at work and _the date!_


	3. Making Up For Lost Time

**Title: November Fireworks**

Summary: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own them but since CM is not on the show anymore, my stocking isn't up for Christmas yet but for Christmas this year I'll expect to find him under my tree, just sayin!

Reviewers, Followers, Favoriters (okay that's not a word and Word let me know that but it's MY story and well I'm going to use it) Thank you so very much!

**Chapter 3: Making Up For Lost Time**

Olivia walked back in from dress shopping and lunch; she was carrying what was left of her cookie and coffee. Amanda looked up at her and laughed. "You're eating cookies? You never eat cookies, what are you going through right now?"

Olivia sat down and smiled. "Well Maureen's little girl wanted me to get cookies with her so I did, they are actually pretty good."

Fin laughed. "So Elliot Stabler is a going to be a grandpa in a few weeks, oh man I would love to be able to pick on him about that."

Olivia was looking down at a file. "Taylor already calls him grandpa and from what I understand she has for some time, but Kathy is just that and not grandma. Now I have work to do because I have a date tonight and I don't want to be late."

Nick walked over to her desk; he had been mostly silent up to this point. "So where are you meeting this guy? I mean do we get to meet this guy you're dating?

"I'm meeting him here nosy pants so yes you get to meet him, you can check him out or whatever you want to do. You can even follow us but you may not go with us, I like privacy so if you stalk us or watch us I'm going to beat the shit out of you; got it?"

He nodded and walked back to his desk. "Got it Liv, we won't follow you or stalk you, we just want you to be safe."

They had been working on paperwork for several hours Olivia really wanted to get this case over with and it seemed like they were going nowhere with everything they had sorted through, she looked at her watch and noticed it was 6:28 and just like a nightmare in walks Casey Novak and her Captain, if she had to work late she was going to cry. Casey held up a folder. "This Amarro is not complete evidence, I need you to dig a bit deeper on this and bring me more tomorrow."

He sighed and looked at her. "Did you read the note I put in the file? It said that this is not finished but I wanted to know if I should keep looking into this, why don't you read completely before you come in slamming us?"

Suddenly they heard a throat clear by the door and an amused voice. "Well some things haven't changed at all around here, good to know that Novak is still cracking the whip with only half the information."

She turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing back, you broke Olivia's heart and you can just come in here and make jokes, smiling like you think you would be welcome? Let me tell you something mister you're not welcome here. You can't come in here just like this she's waiting on a date to pick her up and now you're going to upset her."

Elliot smiled. "Once again Casey you're jumping in and yelling without all the information." He walked over to Olivia's desk as she stood up and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Are you ready to head out baby?"

Olivia grabbed him by the hand. "First I want you to meet Nick and Amanda before we leave. This is Nick Amarro my new partner and Amanda Rollins who I work with sometimes, guys this is Elliot Stabler, my former partner."

Nick shook his hand. "Glad to finally meet the guy whose shoes I can't possibly fill, take care of my partner man."

Elliot nodded. "I could say the same to you, I've got 5 kids and a granddaughter who think the sun raises and sets in her."

Amanda shook his hand. "It's great to meet you, those roses are gorgeous she really had us going with her mystery man."

Then Fin, John and Cragen all walked over to Olivia's desk. Fin shook hands with Elliot. "So it finally happened, how long have you guys really been together and be honest."

Olivia smiled. "This is our first date, and that is honest. We've been talking on the phone, texting, sending emails and met for coffee twice since Elliot left the squad but last night he came for dessert when I was out for dinner with the kids and we talked. He asked me out on a date and well here we are."

John shook his hand. "I knew this would happen but I expected it way before now, actually I thought you guys were sleeping together and that's why Liv ran off to Oregon."

Elliot shook his head. "Not quite John, not that I wasn't tempted but it didn't happen."

Cragen laughed as he walked toward his office. "You have no idea how many years I worried I was going to have to split you guys up, I was afraid that we would catch you two naked in the cribs."

Olivia made a face at her boss. "Oh no Captain, we would have gone to my apartment Captain not the cribs." They all laughed except for Casey.

Casey just stood there and when they looked at her she had her arms folded. "Well I think you're making the biggest mistake ever but who listens to me?" She turned around and walked out.

John shook his head. "Don't listen to her, she always had a bit of a crush on Elliot plus I think she's going through some stuff since her and that jerk she was seeing split up, go on and have a great time."

Elliot smiled. "I'm not listening to anyone this time and I plan for us to have a great time." He looked at Olivia. "Got everything, we have reservations at Reno's."

She was speechless but Fin piped up. "Reno's, man I can't even afford to eat a salad in that place you must really be trying to make this a sure thing. Make him work for it baby girl, make him get you dessert too."

Olivia laughed. "Shut up Fin, it's just dinner."

When they got to Reno's they walked up to the hostess and she smiled at Elliot. "Hey Elliot, this must be Olivia and you were not telling a big one she is gorgeous. I've got your table ready, a nice quiet one in the back." She showed them to their table and handed them the menus then smiled. "I'll send Carlo on back with water and your wine; have a great evening you two." They thanked her and she walked off."

Olivia looked at him. "Is she a friend of yours?"

He smiled and took her hand. "Are you jealous or curious?

"I have to admit she is extremely gorgeous so it's a bit of both."

He rubbed the knuckles on her hand with his fingers. "Don't be, she's married to one of the guys in the law firm where I work and she brings food for us sometimes that's how I know her. I have a picture of you on my desk with the kids but I told her you were more gorgeous in person than in that picture. Her parents own this place so she helps them out when they are low on staff; they fired a hostess and haven't replaced her yet. That's how I got the reservation on short notice; she told me she would get me in."

"Well I'm impressed but we're still taking this relationship slow Stabler."

He smiled. "I know we are Liv, and I agree that slow would be better. I would like you to go Christmas shopping with me for the kids next Saturday though, I'm sure you would be great at shopping for Taylor."

She smiled at him and moved her hand to where they were holding hands on the table. "I would love to; by the way Taylor did think of a name for me already."

"I told you she would, so what grandma name did she give you?"

"She said she wanted to call me Nana Lolly because her lollies are a treat and that made them special like I'm special to you and her. It was actually very sweet, that child always finds a way to make me cry."

He laughed. "You are very special to me Liv and I'm going to spend every day proving it to you until you believe me. In my heart I know where I want to take this Liv, it's just getting there without the royal screw up and I'm a guy." She laughed at that and most everything else he said at dinner, she had to admit that she had a great time. She took a cab to work that morning so he could drive her home that evening.

He pulled up to her apartment building and she turned to him. "I had a wonderful time Elliot, thank you for a beautiful dinner. I would invite you up but I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking you to my bedroom. I want to go slow with this and I'm terrified that we'll make love and I'll lose you."

He took his finger and pushed a hair out of her face. "I understand and believe me if we went up then I would want to ravish you completely, I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off of you. Like I said I know where I want us to end up, I'm just wondering about the path along the way."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm not wondering about the path, you let me take care of that one, I know exactly how to get there just nice and slow. So you're off work tomorrow no meetings or anything?"

"No, I'm off for two more weeks because of the surgery but my work consists mostly of research for the law firm anyway. I don't think I ever explained what I do, did the kids tell you?"

"Not completely, just that you work for a law firm but it's all legit and you do something with white collar crime."

"I mostly do research into companies when something looks suspicious, I work for the law firm where Maureen works but we don't work together or even in the same building. That's how big these guys are but we checked them out and they are clean just really good financially. I make good money and my job is risky but lower risk, Maureen is no risk because she is a lawyer with the firm but just an assistant right now."

She smiled and ran her hand up his arm. "Well I was thinking that maybe you could come and take me to lunch tomorrow?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll see you around noon; call me if something happens that you can't go. I might have to get Taylor if her dad has to work it just all depends on how busy he gets or how the market is tomorrow. I don't totally understand what he does. She goes to work with him sometimes so he can do her lessons with her but sometimes she stays with me or goes to the office with me. It just depends on who might be home."

"We can have Taylor at lunch tomorrow, I love that little girl."

"She loves you too and so does her grandpa."

She leaned over and kissed him, the kiss grew very heated and he pushed her back against the seat. She moved her hand to pull his shirt out of his pants and he already had his hand under her shirt when she pulled away. "Oh wow Elliot, that's not taking things slow and if we don't stop we're going to end up with complaints of being naked in public. I better go in now, but just let me say back to you that I love her grandpa too." She kissed him again and got her roses from the floor of the car then got out. She blew him a kiss from the sidewalk then he watched as she walked in. She saw him sitting outside so she flashed her lights, same Elliot making sure she was safe.

The next morning Olivia walked into work smiling, everyone was already in. Amanda looked up at her friend. "Well someone had a good time last night."

She smiled back at the younger detective. "I'm sure many people in New York had a good time last night, I just happened to be one of them."

Suddenly a delivery guy appeared at the door. "I have a delivery for Detective Benson?"

She walked to the door. "That's me, what is it?" She saw the basket of Lilies and on the sides it was decorated with lollipops, she felt the tears in her eyes. She took it from him, tipped him and thanked him and then headed back to her desk. She opened the card and read the inside. _'I hated sleeping alone last night, but I loved being with you. I love you baby! Love, El'_

Fin threw his pen down and sighed. "Oh he's too much, when did he get to be mister romantic I mean he pulls out all the stops now when you guys have been married for 20 years how is he going to top this?"

She looked over at Fin. "If he proposes he'll never have to top that one."

Nick looked at the basket. "I get the flowers but what is it with the lollipops?"

She smiled as she looked at the basket. "It's a private joke Nick."

Nick looked at her and then wrinkled up his face. "Oh no Liv it's something about sex last night? Don't explain please, I have no desire to know about your sex life especially when it involves candy I mean really Liv."

She looked at her basket and smiled, let them think what they wanted. She was finally happy with her life and just after one date he made her feel more alive than she had felt in ages, she told him they were taking it slow she needed to look up the definition of slow in the dictionary. Slow might be too long for her he was just too damn sweet to make him wait and she just didn't know if she could now. Okay now to get some work done so time would go quick because at noon she was seeing Elliot and it couldn't come quick enough. She had to laugh at herself, Olivia Benson felt like a teenager with a first boyfriend.

**TBC**

Take a moment and please send me a review… thank you! The restaurant Reno's is here in KY, it's not a place that is reservation only but it's just easier to get in that way, we just go at odd times. It has become our special place one Sunday a month in another county than where we live and their steaks are to die for. Anyway with that said… Review away!


	4. Talking Real Love

**Title: November Fireworks**

Summary: In Chapter One… I know I'm moving this too slow for some, sorry I'm not jumping them into sex and that's all they're doing. That was never the purpose of this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't own them, I don't own them… True I really don't own them but Christmas is coming and CM would be a great gift… hey Danny would be a good gift, I could listen to him talk all day.

_A/N: I have disabled guest reviews on my story, I feel like if you leave a review I should be able to reply to you. If you don't want someone to be able to reply to your review, then maybe you should rethink leaving a review. Another thing, please READ and not scan before you leave a review. Someone left a review telling me the last chapter was really confusing because she wanted to know if Taylor was in school or not because first I said she was homeschooled and then I said she wasn't.. is THAT what you are taking from this entire story I said he had to pick her up but I did not say from school I said from her dad's office. Please read before leaving a review blaming the writer for confusion. Someone else said they are out of character… I said in the beginning that this is my story and yes they would be totally out of any character. If you want them to act like any Elliot and Olivia you have ever seen on television then don't read anything I write… Now are we clear? Do I have any readers left? This is what my neurologist means by my sunny disposition._

**Chapter 4: Talking Real Love**

Olivia looked at her watch on the drive back from the hospital from getting a statement when Nick looked over and laughed. "If you're a bit late then I'm sure he'll wait, come on Liv you're acting like a nervous school girl with her first boyfriend." Then when she didn't say anything he looked back over at her again. "It's true what they said, you were in love with Elliot before he left the squad, weren't you?"

She looked down at her lap and then over at Nick, he spotted the tears running down her cheeks before she wiped them away. "I haven't been this weepy in my entire life until this week; yes I've loved him for years are you happy? I have my one chance at happiness and I'm terrified I'm going to screw it up."

"No Liv that doesn't make me happy, you deserve this chance and if Elliot is what makes you like this then I say go for it. You love his kids, I could see that the other night anyone can see how much you love them and they love you. And hey a blind man could see how head over heels that man is right now."

"But I refused to go to bed with him the other night after dinner; I made him drop me off and then sent him home. I'm afraid if I keep doing that then I'll lose him."

"Oh please Liv how many teenage girls have you had that talk with about how special making love is and it's worth waiting for and any guy that won't wait isn't worth you? I know you had it with at least 4 or 5 because I've heard what they call the SVU Liv lecture about sex; does it go for everyone except you? You are worth waiting for Liv; don't sell yourself short that lecture goes for you too."

They pulled into the precinct and she smiled at him. "Thanks Nick, you're a great partner to me. I'm sorry I was on edge today I'm just really nervous." They got out of the car and she smiled. "He's here already; I hope I haven't kept him waiting too long."

They got up to the squad room when they walked in she saw him sitting and talking to Fin and John but Amanda was nowhere in sight. She walked over to Elliot and he got up when he saw her, he smiled and then kissed her on the lips. "Hey baby."

"Hi, sorry I had to run to the hospital with Nick to question someone."

"I used to be on the job, don't worry about it."

Nick walked over and shook Elliot's hand. "I told her she was worth the wait so not to worry about keeping someone waiting."

Elliot laughed and put his arm around Olivia. "He's got that right Liv, you are worth the wait."

She looked around. "Where is Amanda?"

Elliot smiled. "Oh Taylor came with me and she had to go to the restroom but she wanted Mandy as she calls her to take her, she wanted to go to the ladies' room."

Suddenly they heard a voice yelling. "Nana Lolly, I missed you." Olivia braced herself as Taylor slammed her body against Olivia's legs."

Elliot stood up. "Well since both of my girls are here, ladies let's go have lunch so we can get Liv back here to work and little miss here has some school work to finish today. Someone was much too excited this morning to get all of her work done."

Olivia looked down at the little girl attached to her legs. "Oh no, did you drag on your work this morning? Was it you or grandpa?"

"I went to work with mommy this morning and then grandpa picked me up at mommy's office, but I had to show our pictures from yesterday to everyone in mommy's office. Mr. Davis said that grandpa is one lucky guy to have a woman like my Nana Lolly."

Elliot laughed. "Davis did tell me that when I went in there, I'm lucky and I had to tell him that I do agree." He put his arm around Olivia and pulled her close again. "I told him that you're taken so not to even think about it, but maybe I'm talking out of turn?"

She raised up and kissed him and then smiled. "No you aren't, I'm taken. Now I'm starved let's go have some lunch." She turned around as they walked toward the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

Just as they were walking out the door they past Casey coming in and neither one of them expected her to speak because of the way she was the evening before but Elliot tried. "Hey Casey, how's it going?"

"Good Elliot, so another so soon before we know it you guys will be off getting married."

He laughed. "We would if I thought she would say yes but I'm not going to push my luck so right now we're just having lunch."

She looked down. "So who is this cutie?"

Taylor smiled. "I'm Taylor, are you a friend of my grandpa and my Nana?"

Casey smiled at her. "Well I used to work with your grandpa but I never really knew your Nana very well."

Taylor just looked at Casey. "You know my Nana Lolly, you work with her."

Olivia cleared her throat. "Casey, she isn't talking about Kathy she's talking about me."

Casey looked down at Taylor and just grinned this time. "Oh sorry, I thought you would be talking about your real grandma then yes your nana is my friend."

Elliot felt the slight tension but he didn't understand it so he pulled on Olivia's hand. "Well we need to go so you can get back and I can get Taylor back to Maureen, remember I'm still supposed to be resting some in the afternoon?"

Olivia smiled. "That's right, let's go then. Casey I'll see you when I get back from lunch and we'll work on the case."

Casey walked in the squad room and Fin looked at her. "Okay come clean, what in the hell is your problem with them you have known for years that those two were in love. We're all happy that they are finally together and happy; can't you be happy for them instead of raining on their parade? Why do you have to go all bitch mode when they are together?"

"I kind of thought at one time he had the hots for me."

John laughed. "In what alternate universe were you living in at the time? He has been in love with Olivia Benson since the day he was introduced to her as his new partner, they have had their off moments but he never fell out of love with her. He loved his wife but he loved his partner too, he may have lusted after you but that was it."

Nick walked over and put his arm around Casey and pulled her close. "If it helps I think you're pretty damn hot."

She knocked him away. "But you're taken and deeply in love with shorty over there who might get jealous if you keep flirting with me."

He laughed. "I'm not flirting, I just said you were hot I mean if Manda was going to tell the truth she would say you're hot.

Casey turned around and started out of the room. "I'm feeling the love here so I'm going to get some lunch and then we're going to work on this case."

John got up. "Casey how about I go get some lunch with you?"

She turned and smiled. "Wow John, don't get any ideas now I'm not giving you any over the first sandwich."

He put his arm around her on the way out and laughed. "Then I'm not getting a sandwich."

Elliot, Olivia and Taylor sat in the park on a blanket enjoying the picnic lunch the Elliot had surprised Olivia with just like the ones he had fixed when they used to take the twins to the park. Olivia was sitting on the blanket and Elliot was laying back on her legs while they watched Taylor play when a woman walked over to them. "Do you mind if I put my blanket over here? My little girl is playing over there with your daughter."

Olivia looked over and smiled. "Oh that's fine but she's not our daughter she's our granddaughter."

The woman looked at both of them again as she sat down. "You both look way too young to be grandparents but she's lucky to have you spending time with her."

Olivia answered again. "Actually she belongs to our oldest and has to go back to her soon, I'm on lunch break and she came with grandpa to take me to lunch as a surprise today."

Elliot raised up and put his hand out. "I'm Elliot, this is Olivia and our little monster out there is Taylor." He turned around to Olivia and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to see if I can drag Taylor away so we can get her back and get you back to work sweetheart."

The woman shook Olivia's hand. "I'm Tina and my little girl is Stephanie and we are here every day at this time if you ever want to play hooky and come join us. So you guys are obviously a matched set, how long have you been married?"

"Oh we're not, we were partners on NYPD for 12 years and then Elliot left the PD a little more than a year ago and in that time we saw each other for coffee twice. We just got back together two nights ago due to a little fix up by his kids."

"Oh wow, I would have guessed that you two have been married for over 20 years or so. The way you claim his children and his grandchild is amazing. I hope you come and let Taylor play with Stephanie again sometime."

Olivia nodded as she folded the blanket. "I might just do that Tina, here's my card if you ever want to set up a play date with them and I can ask our daughter Maureen if it would be okay."

Tina pulled a card out. "Here's mine, being a cop I figure you'll want to check me out before my daughter plays with your granddaughter. I'm an interior decorator but my uncle was a police officer before he died so I understand checking people out." She smiled after handing the card to Olivia.

Taylor and Elliot walked over and after saying their goodbyes they walked to the car. Elliot told Olivia he wanted to drop Taylor off first so she could see Maureen but he didn't tell her the real reason until they got back to the precinct. So once he finally got her out of the office, back to the car and they got on the road to the precinct she looked over at him. "So why did we drop Taylor off first?"

"I want a few minutes alone to say goodbye to you, we haven't discussed going out again and I didn't know when I would see you again. I figured asking you out again would be trying to rush things or push you, so I thought I would take a few minutes to say goodbye now."

He parked the car outside the precinct and there wasn't a soul around. She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. "Maybe you could come over tonight?" Then he kissed her and this time he leaned her against the back of the seat, the kiss started out just a short goodbye kiss but then when he started to pull away she grabbed his collar and pulled him back in to her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in so tight that his arms went around her even tighter. He left her lips and his lips went to her neck and soon they were making out before they realized what they were doing in the precinct parking lot until her phone rang and that brought her back to what was going on. "Oh Elliot we are making out in the precinct parking lot, you do need to come over tonight. I know we are taking this slow but I want you so bad, I'm not making any promises but control is just so hard around you."

He laughed. "I know what you mean baby. Come on let me walk you in so you don't have to face it all alone."

She answered her phone after seeing it was Nick calling. "Yes Nick what is it?"

"_In the parking lot Liv, really?"_

"We are coming in and if you say one damn word then I will pay Amanda to cut you off for 6 months, is that clear?"

"_Oh damn partner you know how to attack a man where it hurts."_

"Especially when your girlfriend is one of my best friends Nicky."

"_Do not call me Nicky, only Taylor calls me Nicky and well Manda calls me that in bed."_

"Oh gross Nick I am not discussing your sex life with you, I'll be up in a few and your mouth stays shut."

When she hung up Elliot looked over and smiled. "Sounds like you and Nick get along but in a different way than we did."

"We do, we didn't at first because I saw him as an intrusion in your place but we started getting along and well he is with Amanda. She came in totally worshipping me and I hated that, she needed to find her own place here but she grew on me and we are friends now. I think Fin had a thing for her at first but he's seeing someone now but I don't know who it is because he's keeping her a secret. I found out about Nick and Amanda by accident when we got called to a crime scene when I stopped to pick him up his daughter was visiting him she ran out by the door to say hi to me and asked him if she could go get in bed with Manda since he was leaving. He had to explain what she was talking about."

They got upstairs and walked in the squad room, Nick and Amanda just smiled but Fin grinned real big and yelled. "Well if it isn't Romeo and Juliet, you two need to get a room and stop steaming up the car in the parking lot. We could heat the precinct with what you two are putting out."

Elliot nodded. "Just go on Fin, you're jealous because you don't have what we have and if you do just prove it man." He walked over to Olivia. "I'll be over around 7:30 tonight and I'll bring dinner since you have to work, I love you baby." He kissed her on the lips and let everyone know he wasn't the least bit embarrassed to do so."

He ended the kiss and she smiled. "Okay I'll see you then, I love you too." She watched as he walked out. Then she looked at Nick and smiled. "Thanks for messing up and perfectly great make out session."

He laughed and then walked over to her and leaned in. "You might want to use some cover stick on the hickey on your neck, if you don't have any with you then Manda has some in her desk."

She rubbed her neck and smiled. "I'm not covering anything."

The Captain walked out of his office and looked at Olivia and smiled. "Did you have a nice lunch Olivia? Or one might ask did Elliot have a nice lunch from the looks of things he was the one doing the munching in the parking lot, you might want to fix your lipstick and cover that hickey. What are you 16 years old? It's nice to see that you're happy again Liv." Then he walked out.

She looked at Amanda. "I guess I need to borrow that cover stick please."

**TBC**

Review… at the request of a reviewer this chapter is a bit longer… the next chapter will be a bit longer than this one most likely because I have the outline done and there is a lot of information to go in there…. Oh will they or won't they? Sorry you must sign in now to review after I got some wacky off the wall reviews I disabled guest reviews.


	5. Dinner for Two

**Title: November Fireworks**

Summary: In chapter one.

Disclaimer: In chapter two. But the tree is getting ready to go up and the stocking will be hung and I will be happy to find Meloni or Pino under the tree or sitting in my stocking on Christmas morning… just sayin!

**Chapter 5: Dinner for Two**

Olivia was sitting at her desk and Amanda was sitting on her desk holding a mirror when the Captain came out of his office. "So Liv you and Nick have someone to talk to in interrogation if you think you can focus after your lunch with Elliot." She looked up because his voice sounded stern but he had a smile on his face.

"What are you getting at Captain?"

"Gee I don't know Liv. We were wondering who was going to be naked first out there."

She looked around and they were all laughing. "You guys were watching us?"

Fin shrugged. "You don't want us watching then don't make out in the parking lot; we have to get our entertainment somewhere." He pointed at Nick and Amanda. "Those two aren't any fun anymore, they've learned to hide."

Olivia got up and pushed her chair in. "Looks like I'm going to have to learn to hide too."

John shook his head. "Not yet, you're just now getting fun. We kept watching the two of you for years and nothing, now we have something to watch and we waited for the car to catch on fire any second. Who knew you and Stabler could produce that much heat in such a short time?"

Her face turned red and she looked at Nick. "We have work to do, right?"

He walked toward her. "Okay guys, lay off my partner."

"Oh stop Nick, you were probably the ring leader at the window you trouble maker."

Nick laughed. "No you got me all wrong partner, I was the second one at the window I believe Fin was the first one at the window."

Just as they were going through the door they heard Fin's voice yell. "You're a traitor Amarro."

About an hour later they all looked up as Olivia and Nick came back in laughing, Nick bumped Olivia and laughed harder. "That was a good line Liv." They got inside the door and he stopped. "Listen to this one guys. Liv sits on the table near idiot in there and she said that maybe he would have to keep raping women if his so called package wasn't the size of a pea."

Fin laughed. "I bet that got him going, I remember when we brought him in the first time and Amanda called his package the size of a bean he almost told on himself for everything."

Nick nodded. "Well he did this time too, this guy is off the street now I don't care what lawyer he gets."

Olivia's phone started ringing; she smiled as she answered it. "Hey El, what's up?"

"_Can you check with Cragen and see if you can get the weekend and Monday off, I'll explain tonight."_

She smiled to herself. "Sure, we just got idiot locked up behind bars after I called his package the size of a pea so anyway he should be willing to let me have a few days."

"_Well just as long as you don't judge me as harshly as you do those idiots you put behind bars. I'll see you at 7:30 baby, I love you."_

"I love you too El." She hung up to all eyes on her. She looked around. "What is it now?"

Amanda walked over to her desk. "It's just different to hear you talk that way, it's great to hear it from you."

Olivia knocked on Cragen's door and then walked in when granted entrance. He smiled as she sat down. "That was some nice interrogation work you and Nick did, but a pea Liv? Did you have to call his penis a pea?"

She laughed. "I work with what I have and obviously so does this idiot, I mean Don he told one woman that it was her fault that he was too small for it to fit?"

Don nodded. "Well I guess between you and Amanda if you make them mad enough then a confession is what you might get. So did you want something?"

"I was wondering if I can be off call and have Monday off, I can't tell you why because Elliot is being mysterious about it and said he would tell me tonight."

Don laughed as he stood up. "I'm going to grant that request even without all the details, mainly because I don't want them. It's great to see you so happy, the family probably has some wedding things planned and Elliot wants you involved. Being Maid of Honor you'll have to be involved in everything so go have fun and we'll see you on Tuesday or Wednesday if you're too tired. We'll call you if we get hung up before Wednesday."

She stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be back on Tuesday unless something comes up; I'll call you if I'm coming back on Wednesday. So I'll see you tomorrow and then I'll be off doing whatever he has planned for the weekend." She hugged Don and walked out.

Olivia walked out and straight over to Nick's desk where she sat on the corner, he looked up at her. "So what's up partner?"

"I'm off after tomorrow until Tuesday or Wednesday but I don't know why, Elliot called and wanted me to take the weekend and Monday off. Don seems to think its maybe family wedding plans since the wedding is only 2 ½ weeks away. She's planning this one fast to get it done by Thanksgiving."

Nick nodded. "I agree, that's probably it so you go and have fun. The way I see it those are the people you see as your family anyway and you deserve a few days off. Go have a blast and we'll kick some butt in here".

So Olivia was sitting in her living room when 7:30 rolled around and she was nervous, more nervous than she had been the first night when went out with Elliot basically because this was the first time he was coming to her home as more than a friend. She was wondering if he was expecting to go to bed with her tonight. She looked down at the old NYPD shirt she had kept from Elliot years ago, her worn jeans and her bare feet. Olivia opened the door and there stood not only Elliot but also Elizabeth and Austin with their arms full. He smiled and kissed her as he walked in the door. "Hey baby, you look comfy."

They followed him in and Elizabeth smiled at her. "If you'll just show us to the kitchen we'll just put this stuff down and go so you and dad can be alone to do whatever. Plus if we're late his brother and his girlfriend will eat before dinner snacks again."

Olivia laughed. "Sorry I forget that I moved since I saw you last, the kitchen is just in here and no cobwebs because I really do cook now." They walked into a huge kitchen that was really modern and beautiful with every modern convenience.

Elliot looked around. "Wow, this is beautiful Liv. Let me just put this stuff down and you kids just put those things down over on the table. Austin here are my keys just call when you get done and let me know when you're ready to pick me up."

Olivia looked at them and smiled. "Now fill me in on what is going on."

Elliot turned to her but Elizabeth cut in. "Wait dad, some ding dong that obviously thought he had the right to drive into the side of my car just drove right into the side of my car this morning. Austin's car is in the shop because his brother who is an idiot borrowed it without permission and tore it up so his dad is having it fixed. So I'm using dad's car to drive to Austin's parent's house for dinner and we're picking dad up on the way back."

Olivia smiled put her arm around Elizabeth. "I've missed you Lizzie so much. Just don't worry about your dad, he can take my car and then come to take me to work in the morning."

Elizabeth hugged Olivia. "Or you could just let dad sleep over and make all of his dreams true."

Olivia kissed her on the cheek. "Austin go away and take Lizzie with you, as much as I love this girl I'm starving and she's getting too personal."

Austin smiled. "Gotcha Liv, she does that from time to time but that's how Elizabeth is but she means well and if you just keep saying that over and over again it doesn't bother you as much." He grabbed Elizabeth by the hand. "Come on honey dinner is waiting at dad's house. By Liv, by Elliot and thanks for the car we'll be home by 10:00."

After they closed the door he pounced and pushed her against the counter and kissed her. "Oh baby, I've missed you so much."

She smiled at him. "Just since lunchtime El, you've missed me that much since lunchtime? How are you going to ever go back to work? By the way Cragen was real impressed by the nice piece of artwork you left on my neck."

He smiled as he rubbed his finger over the hickey on her neck. "Oh sorry about that, what did he say?"

"He made me cover it up after he picked on me about necking with you in the parking lot; actually they were all watching us out of the window big bunch of freaks. Fin was leading that pack and Amarro was right behind him since him and Amanda has learned how to hide and not get caught."

He moved away from her and started getting food out of bags but she could tell she hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry if I caused you embarrassment at work Liv, maybe we should just go out in the evening."

She walked over and pulled his hands away from what he was doing and put her arms around him. "I'm not embarrassed one bit Stabler, when Nick first noticed the hickey he told me I might want to cover up my hickey and I told him I wasn't covering up anything and I wasn't until Cragen made me. I love you El, I'm not ashamed of that." She kissed him and then pulled away and laughed. "Now feed me, are we cooking?"

"No we aren't cooking, I already cooked we are reheating. Plus I didn't know you had become Chef Benson so I brought you some things I whipped up for some quick breakfasts and some things for you to take for lunch when you went back to work."

"I'm not a Chef by any stretch of the imagination but sometimes I have the gang from work over and I have food plus I'm tired of take out and I had to do something to keep myself from missing you so much so I took a couple of cooking classes. I just needed something to do with myself, I just missed you so damn much and I just didn't want to beg you to stay in my life."

He grinned as he walked toward the stove. "I was doing the same thing, staying busy just trying to keep from missing you and the kids were trying to get me to call you and I was driving the kids nuts, I bought Taylor a series a books about this princess named Olivia and we read those stories over and over again."

Finally they started eating, he had fixed pasta with a sausage meat sauce, plus he brought cheese bread that he made himself and a huge salad. He pushed he chair in and she smiled. "Oh El this smells amazing, I knew you could cook but this is more than I imagined."

He laughed. "Well I do have those guys to cook for now and they swear they are going to die if I don't cook their next meal in five minutes after the one before, sometimes I wonder why they aren't all 400 lbs."

"So what are the living arrangements likes now?"

"Well, I lived alone until I had surgery and now suddenly I have become the man to live with since word got out that dad can cook better than dad used to be able to cook. It happened slowly and not everyone is at home all the time so sometimes I'm alone and sometimes I'm never alone. Officially though I have Richard, Elizabeth, Austin, Kevin and then rarely Katie stays for a few days and then we even keep Taylor sometimes for a few days so there are times when my house is full of people."

Olivia looked up at him mid bite and stopped. "You let you girls live with you and their boyfriends live with you? Should I check and make sure I have the correct Elliot Stabler in my home?"

"I've changed a bit with time Liv, I'm more trusting now plus the boys share a room and the girls share a room when Katie stays over plus I'm not stupid. I know if I stayed over with you anytime that Austin would hop into Lizzie's room so fast it would make your head spin so I'm not as dumb as they would like to think I am." He saw the look she gave him. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm not suggesting we sleep together tonight I do plan on going home. I didn't offer her the use of my car just to get into your bed Liv."

She smiled. "Would stop reading something into everything please so we can make it through dinner tonight? First I said something about them watching us making out and you got upset about that and I just looked at you when you said something about staying over, I was just looking at you because I was surprised if your mind was going at the same place mine was so quickly. Give us a chance Elliot every look doesn't mean something bad, sometimes my thoughts are good you know. So tell me why you wanted me to ask off for this weekend and Monday, he said it was okay because he figured it was for some wedding plans or something."

Elliot smiled. "I bought a cabin a couple of years ago and I take the family there when we need to get away from everything, I thought maybe we could go there this weekend and come back on Monday. Sometimes I go there by myself when I need to get away from things to clear my head; I just thought it would be nice for us to go there for well you know just to go for." He didn't finish the sentence his face turned red. He looked at her and laughed. "This was easier when I practiced saying it to you, but now that I'm saying it to you it's not as easy as I imaged it to be."

She put her hand over his and he looked up. "So are you trying to tell me in all of your adorable embarrassment that you want to take me away for the weekend to make love to me for the first time?"

He smiled. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm stumbling over my words trying to say."

"I would love to go away with you for the weekend so just tell me what I should pack and when are we leaving."

"Well I have Taylor until noon tomorrow then I can drop her off with Maureen at her office."

She nodded. "You'll have my car so pick me up at the office right after you drop off Taylor and we can just come back here and get my things, I'll pack tonight except for toiletries. I have a booster seat in my car for Taylor so you can just use my car to drive her around." After dinner they were cleaning up and she asked him about packing his dishes back up and he asked if she minded him leaving them there. She smiled. "Leave anything here you want, dishes clothes or you just whatever you want El."

He laughed. "Let's take coffee and go watch some television Benson."

They drank coffee and watched television for a couple of hours until he noticed she was laying over on him. "You're comfortable El."

"I better go Liv so you can get up for work in the morning." He got up and pulled on her hand. "Walk me to the door Liv." They got to the door. "I'll pick you up in the morning for work."

"Okay, see you in the morning and I'll have the coffee made." She kissed him. "I love you El."

He kissed her and pulled her close. "I love you so much baby."

She pulled him close again and held him to her. "It's so hard to let you leave tonight; I really want you to stay."

He kissed her again. "I want to stay with you tonight too but trust me; it's better this way because I haven't revealed the entire plan to you yet. I'll see you in the morning Liv, sweet dreams now."

**TBC**

Review Time…. I know I was supposed to reveal more this chapter… it will all come out next chapter promise! Give me reviews I can respond to as in actually signing in when you review and I will reveal more… yes that is blackmail!


	6. Fireworks at Night

**Title: November Fireworks**

_Summary: Chapter One_

_Disclaimer: Chapter Two…. Christmas is coming… I will take either Meloni or Pino but times wasting so hey people better get on it!_

A/N: Happy Birthday MEYOU744 this is for you… hope you like it!

**Chapter Six: Fireworks at Night**

The next morning Olivia was nervous but not because she was going away with Elliot for the weekend but a little was because she was, and even her own emotions didn't make sense to her right now. She was relieved when the doorbell rang. She opened the door but forgot to brace herself for the assault coming at her legs in the form of Taylor which almost knocked her over. "One of these days Taylor we're both going to end up on the floor, good morning Angel."

The little girl laughed. "Grandpa says the same thing Nana." She ran over to the couch to where the suitcases were. "Where are you going Nana?"

But Elliot cut in because Olivia didn't know what to say anyway. "She is going with me to the cabin to for the weekend and before you ask you can't go because you have plans with your mommy and daddy this weekend."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay grandpa, I'll go next time you take Nana to the cabin."

He grinned and winked at Olivia. "Okay you go next time. Now you hold Nana's hand and I'll get the suitcases because we have to get your Nana to work so she's not late."

Olivia walked over to him while he was picking up her suitcases and she got real close. "I don't remember a hello kiss, if you are going to date me you are going to have to do better than this when you pick me up, isn't he Taylor?"

"Even daddy kisses mommy when he picks her up and they live in the same house, they don't date anymore grandpa so you better kiss Nana Lolly before we go."

So Elliot grabbed Olivia and kissed her hard on lips and Taylor was giggling and clapping, when he let her go he kissed her cheek and then her neck. "How's that baby?"

She grabbed Taylor's hand. "Now that's better Stabler, you're getting there gee whiz Taylor I have to tell him everything."

As they walked out the door he heard Taylor say "Men." And he started laughing. He thought about what he had packed in his suitcase and realized he made the right decision and hopefully things would go according to plan this weekend.

Olivia walked into work and Nick looked up and smiled. "So you showed up, I thought maybe you would call in and say you decided to leave early or something."

She laughed as she sat down at her desk. "When Elliot and Taylor got ready to drop me off this morning I was very close to telling him to just drive and calling in but I have some paperwork to finish before I can go and I don't want paperwork on my mind this weekend."

Amanda walked over to Olivia's desk and after putting coffee for Olivia down she sat down on the corner. "Please tell me you guys are going kid free, I mean Taylor is a great little girl but come on sometimes a kid in the house means sex free environment and well no one wants to go away with anyone that looks like Stabler for the first time and it be sex free." She looked over and saw the look on Nick's face. "Oh stop with the jealous look if you were gay you would do Stabler he's hot."

Just then Olivia started laughing and then Amanda looked behind her, she saw Don standing behind her. "I'm going to just walk to my office and pretend I didn't hear anything because I've lost all control of this office since you and Nick joined my officers. We are a sex crimes unit and I come in to hearing you talking about how hot Stabler is and if Nick were gay he would do him, it's a good thing I'm not a drinking man. So I'm going to just go in my office and clean out my ears and pretend I didn't hear any of it, Liv enjoy your weekend and when you get back I do not want any details and if you want to share with you coworkers just make sure I'm not walking in the room at the time."

After he left the room they all started laughing. Nick laughed but turned red. "I hope you're happy Manda because once again you just spouted off before you checked to see who might be walking in."

John got up and Fin looked up. "Where are you going, we don't have any cases right now and you aren't getting out of this paperwork."

"I have a brunch date so I'll do paperwork when I get back, Liv enjoy your weekend."

As he got to the door they saw Casey start in and Olivia thought she was about to ruin her weekend but she headed straight for John. "Hey John, thought I would stop by and save you a trip to my office since I woke up late but I called Mike and he said I could come in after we ate." She looked at Olivia. "Hey Liv, have a great weekend see you on Tuesday or whatever." She waved as they left.

Olivia, Nick, Fin and Amanda were working on paperwork when Elliot walked in he walked straight over to Olivia's desk and leaned in to kiss her. "Hey baby, almost done with dull paperwork?"

Amanda walked over and grabbed the paperwork she had left to do and smiled. "She's done so get her out of here, I'll finish it just get her out of here. If I have to hear that sigh or see that dreamy look one more time I might fall in her puddle of goo."

Fin started laughing "Here they go again, hey I'm heading out for lunch you guys have a great weekend be safe and I'll see you when you get back baby girl."

Olivia hit Amanda on the arm. "I'm not that bad; you're like a big mouth little sister that doesn't know when to shut her mouth."

"Well sometimes you can be like a bossy big sister so back at ya bitch now go have fun and do your big stud man here. Have lots of sex this weekend because I know I won't be having any."

Nick laughed. "You can have some it just won't be with me miss priss since it's daddy weekend for me. Zara has just happened in on us one too many times, it's scary. She knows the right moment to just pop into the room, you think she's asleep and it's safe but oh no there she comes and well loud mouth here."

Olivia covered her ears. "Oh no, I draw the line right there I am not listening to any more of this from you just shut up Nick."

Elliot walked over to Nick and put his arm around his shoulders. "I have a tip for you if you want it." And then he whispered something but the women saw Nick smiling and nodding.

Nick nodded more after Elliot was done. "Thanks man, Manda this could be a good weekend."

She laughed. "See Nick, I told you that you would do him if you were gay."

Elliot immediately stopped walking to Olivia's desk and turned around. "What did she just say?"

Olivia laughed. "Oh Amanda said that you are so hot that if Nick were gay he would do you."

Elliot shook his head. "Well what a compliment it might be but I prefer more of the female variety, no offense Nick."

Nick smiled. "Oh sure none taken Stabler, thanks for the advice you helped my weekend for sure. Now you kids drive safely and make sure you take protection with you."

Olivia walked over and hugged Nick. "Shut up before I hurt the one thing Amanda loves the most Amarro. Be safe while I'm gone."

Then she leaned down and hugged Amanda. "Are you sure I can leave you with just the guys?"

"I'm good now go do that hunky guy it's been what like ten years since you've had sex with something that wasn't battery operated?"

Elliot grabbed Olivia by the hand. "Let's go sweetheart before I have to break you guys up and one of you gets arrested."

Nick laughed. "This is how they talk to each other every day so you'll get used to it. See you guys on Tuesday, don't come back married now."

As they were walking out they heard one last comment from Amanda to Olivia. "Hey Liv, go do something I would do if you can still remember how sweetie."

When they got in the car Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiled. "You and Amanda really talk to each other like that all the time?"

"Yes, we like each other she's like the little sister I never had. I really do like having another woman in here and it's not like when Jeffries worked with us I mean she flirted with you all the time and I hated that so damn much I just wanted to rip her eyes out every day. With Amanda it's different, she's like my little sister, and we pick on each other and its fun."

He turned to her and smiled. "You realized you just told me you loved me back when we first started working together?"

"I know and yes I did, I hated it when you flirted with Jeffries and looked at me like I was one of the guys. I know I wasn't pretty back then but anyway can we just go?"

"You were beautiful back then just like now and yes we can go because I have plans for this weekend and for the record I never flirted with Jeffries because I liked her, I was trying to make you jealous because I liked you." He leaned over and kissed her then started backing out.

They arrived at the cabin almost two hours later, she got out of the car and slowly walked to the porch and then walked back to the car. "Let me help you with the suitcases El."

He walked up to her and handed her a set of keys. "Go on in and I'll bring the suitcases, there isn't much to bring and I want you to have a look around." So walked up on the porch and then unlocked the door, once she opened the door and walked in she couldn't believe what she saw. She saw pictures of hanging on the walls and on the fireplace so she walked around and there were some of her and Elliot from their days on the NYPD plus some of her and the kids. He had included her in his family cabin. She felt him behind her and she spoke through the tears on her face. "You included me in the pictures here; I'm honored that you would include me in this."

He put his arms around her from behind. "This was our family get away and you've always been part of our family to all of us Liv, so not surprising we would include you in the pictures we would bring."

"That would kind of limit you in bringing any other women here El."

"I haven't brought any other women here Liv; I haven't really dated any women Liv. I've gone out a few times but they fell short to you and ended at one date so I figured why bother."

She turned around in his arms and pulled him close. "So what do you want to do first?"

He laughed and kissed her. "I guess I better feed you so you'll have enough strength for what I want to do second?" Then he picked up the suitcases. "But how about a tour and we get unpacked for the weekend?" So he showed her around and then he got to the master bedroom. Now this is not the master bedroom for whatever couple is staying here this is my bedroom, so now when the family comes here this will be our room. He opened the doors and she was amazed.

It was the best decorated room in the house with a king size bed made from logs with a chest and dresser to match plus the dresser had a full size mirror on it. On the dresser there was a picture of Elliot with family including Taylor and then beside it was a picture of them together not long before he left the NYPD. He showed her the master bathroom that had a whirlpool tub big enough for two. She sat down on the bed and pulled him down beside her. "Make love to me now El, please we've waited for so long and I want you so bad."

He smiled and then picked her up. "Your wish baby, good thing I locked that door before we came up here before I don't even want to leave this room right now." He moved the covers on the bed and clothing flew very quickly but then he grabbed her hands before they moved down his body. "There's something I have to take care of first, just one thing I have to do first and I know this may seem stupid to you but there is one reason I brought you here for this and just one second." He went to his suitcase and got something out of it before returning to the bed then sat down beside her. "This is going to sound really stupid but I just have to ask you something before we do this, Olivia Benson I know we have only had two official dates and this might be moving really fast or slow but anyway will you marry me?" He opened up a box and held it up in front of her that had a big diamond ring in it.

She looked at him and then the ring and then back at him. "So we are sitting here naked about to make love for the first time after two dates and you are proposing? Suddenly at the sight of tears on her face he thought he had blown it maybe he should have waited for the end of the weekend. Maybe that should have been it, the end of the weekend. She hugged him and pulled him close and he hugged her still holding on to the ring and then when he pulled back she saw the tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall, was he thinking she was about to turn him down. "Yes Elliot, I'll marry you." He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

He laid her down and made love to the woman who would finally become his wife. When they were done making love she opened her eyes and looked at him then smiled. "What is that smile for Liv?"

"Are you sure this is November El?"

"I'm sure, why baby?"

"Because I'm positive I just saw fireworks."

He got a bathrobe and handed it to her. "Let's go get some food, I think you're starting to see things plus you might have one phone call to make. I prefer to tell the kids in person."

She shook her head. "My phone is off right now no phone and no calls; this weekend is all ours so everyone will find out when we see them after we get home.

**TBC **

Review… next chapter… SMUT… some people find out quicker than planned because of well OOPS!


	7. Out of the Bag

**Title: November Fireworks**

Summary: Chapter One

Disclaimer: Chapter Two… Oh well another Christmas and no Meloni or Pino under my tree, maybe I need a bigger tree.

**Chapter Seven: Out of the Bag**

Olivia opened her eyes and the first thing she did was look at her finger, she wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. She looked at her finger and saw the diamond sparkling there, she twisted it around her finger with her other hand and then she looked at the other side of the bed but Elliot was gone. She was a bit disappointed to find him gone; she had hoped that when they woke up that they would make love again. She should be sore but she wasn't, then the smell of coffee hit her senses and she decided she would get up. She saw her robe sitting beside the bed; Elliot must have picked it up and laid it there for her. So she got up and put her robe on and then after using the bathroom she went downstairs to the kitchen. She found him in the kitchen at the counter working on breakfast. "Good morning Elliot."

He smiled when she got close; he leaned close and kissed her. "Good morning future Mrs. Stabler. So how are you this morning?"

"I'm kind of disappointed that I woke up alone."

He smiled. "I kind of gave you a workout last night and you looked so peaceful this morning, I just didn't want to wake you up but I was starving. I did have to move the covers a little when I woke up to see your finger just to reassure myself that you said yes last night."

She poured a cup of coffee. "So are we going to talk long engagement?"

He smiled as he poured some pancake batter on the griddle. "I was hoping not, I was really thinking New Year's or even Christmas maybe. I don't want to rush you, okay yes I do I want to hurry and marry you Liv I would marry you before we go back but I want the kids involved."

When do you get Eli again?"

He comes in when school is out for Christmas break and then I'll be driving him back on New Year's Day; I was going to ask you to drive back with me actually."

"Okay then let's get married while Eli is visiting for Christmas then Eli can be there."

He grabbed her and put her up on the counter then kissed her. "I love you so much; I'm just having a hard time believing in just a few weeks that we're going to be married."

They ate breakfast by feeding each other pancakes and getting very messy. She was sitting on the counter, and then put syrup on her finger and put it on his lips then licked the syrup off of his lips. She smiled at him and whispered. "Wow that makes it taste so much better."

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the neck. "Oh baby we are going back to the bedroom if you keep that up."

"What's wrong with right here unless you have a problem with sex in the kitchen, oh don't tell me you're one of those sex only in the bedroom kind of guys."

He untied her robe and kissed down until he got to her breast and sucked on her nipple he took his fingers and played with the other one. He let go of her nipple and it made a pop sound. "Oh no baby we can make love anywhere we happen to be, I want you anywhere we happen to be at any time. For example I want you right here and right now, so we're going to make love right here and right now if that's okay with you."

She pulled his shirt off with a smile. "Oh that's perfectly okay with me but when we get back to work I think the guys at work might have a problem with us getting it on at work."

He laughed. "Well we might get a bit frustrated at work or we might have to find a way to slip out or something." He kissed her while he slid his boxers down then pulled her to the end of the counter. He slipped his fingers inside of her. "Oh someone is really ready for me."

She kissed his neck. "Always ready for you El, make love to me."

He pulled her off of the counter, stepped out of his boxers and then carried her to a chair at the table. Elliot sat down on the chair and sat down with Olivia on his lap. As he sat her down he slid inside her. "Oh baby that feels like heaven to me, I've waited so long for you."

They moved for a few seconds then stopped as he pulled her hands from around his neck and took her hands in his; he kissed her hand and looked at her. "El is something wrong?"

"No Liv, I just want you to know that I'll never let you down again I mean I know I've let you down in the past but I'll never let you down again. I want you to be able to trust me all the time and just know that you can talk to me about anything."

She kissed him and started move above him. "Oh El, I've known that for so many years now. I love you and I know you won't let me down no matter what." Soon he was moving as fast as she was pounding into her as fast as she was moving over him; and it wasn't too long until he felt her body tense and tighten around his.

He held on to her tight as she convulsed around him and he spilled his seed into her. Then a thought occurred to him. "Liv, you can still get pregnant right?"

She smiled at him. "Yes Elliott I guess I can, there's no reason why I can't."

Then chances are we could be parents in 9 months even though we talked about not having kids because we're already grandparents?"

She went to move off of him but he held her still. "I'm sorry Elliot, I was just excited and I guess I forgot to think about it.

He smiled. "I'm not worried, scared or upset about it I just thought about it. I just don't want you to turn up pregnant and get mad at me."

She held his face in her hands and smiled. "Having your baby Stabler would be a wish come true for me, albeit a wish come true many years after I first had it but anyway let's just wait and see what happens and for the rest of the trip we can use protection."

He laughed. "Like hell we're going to use protection I want a baby with you Liv and if you're okay to have one then that's what we can do. I know the risks and I would be with you all the way and so would the kids, I love you baby." He picked her up and walked to the bedroom.

Elliot gently laid her down on the bed and then after moving down her legs he laughed. "What's so funny down there Stabler?"

"I hope you're not in any hurry for me to come back up there because I plan on taking my time down here Liv."

"Well as long as you don't get bored down there El."

"Not a chance." He kissed her ankles and rubbed his hands around her calves. "Well Olivia Benson gets pedicures, who knew?"

She rose up on her arms and looked down at him with a smile. "How did you come to that conclusion Stabler?"

He kissed one ankle, then the other one, he kissed one knee and then the other one and then he moved on to her thighs. Then he was at her center but before he moved where he wanted to be he smiled up at her. "Please Liv give me credit I'm the father of 3 girls and the grandfather of 1 girl, trust me I know the difference in what a foot looks like when someone gets a pedicure or if she just polishes her own nails."

He licked at her center and then blew on it and she laughed. "Oh El that tickles but it feels really good, oh it feels so good." Then she laughed a bit harder. "You probably got pedicures with the girls."

He moved his fingers up to her center to tease her while he was working her with his tongue and lips, and then he smiled. "I used to sit and soak my feet when I waited on the girls to get them and I have taken Taylor once, are we going to discuss this or are we going to make love?"

"Well I would prefer making love but hey we can discuss you soaking your feet if you like."

"No, I would rather make love and when we get back I'll take you for a pedicure." He quickly stuck his tongue and finger in her at the same time and as her juices started flowing he started licking them up.

He moved up her body kissed each part of her but when he got to her breasts he stopped and sucked on them. He kissed and played with her breasts, licked them and then kissed them some more. She moaned and moved arching her back as he kissed and sucked on her nipples. "Oh El that feels so great, I want this for a lifetime."

He moved up to her face and captured her lips in a powerful kiss. "A lifetime of this is what you'll have baby, I wish we would have listened to our hearts years ago and would have gotten together. I wanted you so bad back then."

She moved them over so that she was on top of him and she straddled him then laughed. "So do you mind if I'm on top for a while El?"

"I don't mind at all Liv, anytime you want to be on top then I'm yours just let me know."

She fused her mouth to his and slid down on top of him, they started moving together like they had been making love for years. She put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much Elliot Stabler, you have no idea how much."

"Oh yes I do Olivia Benson because I love you so much that I want you to marry me right now, I don't want to leave here without you being my wife. If it wasn't for hurting the kids then we would run out and find someone to marry us today."

She started speeding up but never said anything in response to what he said, he flipped them over so she was on her back and he was on top. He looked deep in her eyes and saw something he couldn't define but he did see tears and happiness. He moved faster and harder, so fast he thought the bed was going to break. She was moving under him just as fast holding onto the headboard and encouraging him by screaming for him to move faster and harder. The harder and faster he moved the louder she yelled. Finally he heard her scream. "El, let's go get married today and if anyone gets mad we can have a small service later. I want to be your wife."

He screamed as he emptied his seed into her. "Marry me Liv, marry me now right now and today let's go find someone in the village that can marry us."

When they finished making love he pulled them up off of the bed and smiled at her. She kissed him close and whispered. "Did we just decide to get married now?"

"We did and it wasn't out of some euphoric bliss from lovemaking, it's because I want you as my wife as of years ago. Let's go shower, get dressed and find someone that can marry us."

**Back at the precinct**

Olivia's coworkers look up as Elliot's daughters and granddaughter walk into the squad room. Amanda smiled at them as they stopped at her desk but she noticed that Taylor held back a bit. "Can I help your girls? Liv is off for a few days."

Maureen looked at her sisters and sighed. "I need to know where I can find Liv because her phone is off and I can't find dad." Amanda noticed that Taylor was shaking her head no as if not to tell the girls anything. Did that mean that they weren't to know that Elliot and Olivia were together and off somewhere alone? Did Elliot and Olivia actually tell a 4 year old to keep a secret that they were off somewhere and if they did does this mean they might come back married?

Amanda looked up. "Hey girls all I know is we aren't to bother Liv while she is off, Captain's orders and he is out right now. Why are you worried about your dad?"

Kathleen answered for them. "All we know is that dad borrowed Liv's car because Lizzie is using his for right now and they aren't answering their phones. We think dad went to his cabin and if he goes alone that means that something bad happened between him and Liv, like a fight or something. We know she's home because there are lights on at her place but she's not answering her phone. We are just worried about dad."

Nick looked over because he came in mid conversation. "Your dad is a big boy ladies so I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Taylor started fidgeting. "Hey Mandy can you take me to the potty?"

She wanted to get to the bottom of things. "Sure darlin, let's go. We'll be right back and then maybe we can figure something out."

They walked to the bathroom and when they got in the door Taylor looked at Amanda. "You have to help me, you need to let everyone know not the let mommy and her nosey twins get wind of where grandpa and Nana are at I promised I would do what I could but I'm only 4 and I didn't know it would be this hard."

Amanda smiled. "What's up that they don't want anyone to know?"

"Well between you me and that really disgusting potty my grandpa is taking Nana there to ask her to marry him but he's afraid if mommy and the nosey twins find out that they will come up there and spoil the weekend. You know they will that bunch hates being left out of anything and he promised me if I did this that I get to go next time they go. They just wanted a few days alone but if they are here then they have my mommy and aunts, well the way grandpa put it was noses up Nana's ass 24/7."

Amanda laughed. "I'll call everyone and let them know not to spoil this for your grandpa; those two have been in love for so long they deserve it. Now let's go before they charm Nick for answers."

Taylor laughed. "Really are you serious, he's too cool to be fooled by that bunch I'm just afraid I'm going to buckle under the pressure."

They walked back in the squad room and the girls were pressuring Nick but he wasn't going for it. Amanda walked back to her desk and pulled a chair around for Taylor. "Hey Maureen if you didn't have plans for Taylor maybe she could stay with us and then go home with us and hang out with Zara for a while tonight, we'll bring her home in plenty of time for bed."

Maureen smiled. "If you're sure that would be fine, I know she's talked about nothing but seeing Zara again just give me your address and we'll pick her up."

When they left Taylor looked up at Amanda and smiled. "Oh thank you Mandy, I might be blonde like them but you can tell the genetics is way off I could never be that nosey."

Nick smiled. "Yes you could and you will, all of it will hit when you reach about 13 years old and when that happens you and Zara will never be allowed to go anywhere alone."

Taylor laughed. "I can see it now how funny is this going to be Zara and I will be out shopping and there will be you and Uncle Nicky as an old married couple following us around, what a hoot?"

Amanda leaned over and tickled her. "Watch who you're calling old young lady, I'm pretty close to your mommy's age."

"But you didn't deny you would be married to Uncle Nicky."

Amanda's face turned red and she looked back at her work. "You are too young to use words like deny and know what they mean, quit acting like your Nana I mean we already have a young version of her in Lizzie."

**Back at the cabin**

Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them after another round of lovemaking in front of the fire; she clasped their hands together and heard the rings clank together. "I can't believe we actually got married today."

He kissed the side of her face. "You don't regret it do you?"

"No I don't El; this is like my biggest dream come true and the one that I thought would never happen. I love you so much El, you have no idea how much I truly love you."

"Yes baby I do, and the fact that you waited for me and didn't go off and marry someone else while I was being stupid."

She smiled. "I couldn't marry anyone else, no one ever measured up to you sweetheart."

He laughed. "So I wonder how Taylor is doing at keeping the nosey people at bay, you know they are going to wonder where we are."

"What did you tell Maureen when you dropped Taylor off?"

"I told her that I couldn't keep Taylor for a few days that I had some thinking to do and well they'll just all get together and assume that I'm trying to decide when and how to ask you to marry me and leave me blissfully alone all the time unaware that we are hidden away already married and making so much love that we'll end up parents in about 9 months."

Olivia smiled. "Now that was a creative lie Stabler I'm proud of you, I hope they don't give Taylor too much grief though."

He kissed her and his hand started roaming under the blankets they had wrapped around them, the only parts visible above the blankets were their heads and their hands linked with their wedding bands together. Suddenly the door flew open and in ran the Stabler children, their significant others and one shocked grandchild. The first to speak was Dickie. "Way to go dad you brought Liv to the cabin for a little romantic." Then he got a good look at their fingers. "Dad, you guys got married?" There was no other sound in the room the other kids just looked at them except for Taylor who had her eyes covered by Maureen's hand.

**TBC**

_Review… so what do you think their reaction might be to Elliot and Olivia taking off and getting married even though it wasn't planned._


	8. Married? Really?

**Title: November Fireworks**

Summary: Chapter One

Disclaimer: Chapter Two

_A/N: I reread the chapters and I realized in one chapter I said Taylor was 5 and then I accidentally put 4 in the last chapter… she's 5 but I'm not taking out a whole chapter to change that one little thing. _

**Chapter Eight: Married? Really?**

Maureen was the first to recover from the shock. "Dad do you think it's proper for you guys to be sitting here like that where anyone could see you? I mean you have an impressionable 5 year old granddaughter now."

Then she heard Taylor speak even though her eyes were still covered. "Who wasn't supposed to be here but you and the nosy twins couldn't leave things alone and had to stalk grandpa, and stalking is illegal in this state."

Elliot looked up at his kids and their significant others standing there. "Taylor is perfectly right, no one would have seen us because we came here to be alone, now if everyone would just go to the kitchen we'll go get dressed and then we can all talk."

Katie stopped as the others were walking. "Then you can explain why you felt it necessary to run off and get married without asking our permission."

Elliot looked at her and shook his head. "There will be no explaining, we didn't plan on getting married here that just happened but I don't need any permission to get married now go on in there so we can get dressed."

They got to the bedroom and she pulled on her sweats and a t-shirt and then sat down on the bed. "I can't face your kids Elliot; they must hate me now and see this as something horrible. We're going to have to get an annulment, the first time in my life I don't think things through and look what happens."

He sat down on the bed beside her. "No annulment we are husband and wife until death do we part, I meant my vows and I hope you meant yours. They'll get over it and we can always have a small ceremony for the family at home but I've wasted enough years away from you and I didn't want one more second without you being my wife. I'm their dad so I don't answer to that bunch out there and anymore they barely answer to me, so let's go and talk to them."

She leaned over and kissed him. "You go on, I need to freshen up and I'll be right out just give me a second to pull myself together."

"Okay baby but now don't hide in here or I'm coming back for you, or worse I'll send Taylor." He kissed her and then walked to the kitchen.

He walked in the kitchen and Dickie smiled. "Way to go dad, who knew you were turning the family cabin into your own little sex hideout?"

Greg looked over at Dickie. "Richard little ears so I would appreciate it if you would just not talk like that and I believe that's not what your dad was doing. He was probably trying to get alone with Liv to have some time with her without one of your sisters prying into their time, or up her ass 24/7 as he calls it."

Maureen turned around. "We do not do that, I mean really dad if you would have said you wanted alone time with Livvie we would have understood."

He laughed. "So that's why you sent your daughter with us to lunch the other day and you asked for you, Katie and Kevin to be invited to her house for dinner the other night, I call that up her ass and not leaving us alone."

Katie turned around. "Well dad how can we make sure you don't hurt her unless we monitor what you say and do?"

Austin laughed. "I think he's doing a pretty good job of making her happy without everyone around and they need some alone time guys, I mean really."

Dickie laughed. "So you guys want to monitor what dad says and does but you wanted them together, oh that was really going to work. So dad where's Livia?"

"Oh she's in the bedroom probably hiding because she thinks my kids are mad at her now and she thinks she has disappointed the people she loves the most, she actually mentioned getting an annulment to make you guys happy."

Kevin sighed and looked around. "So you girls want to monitor what he says and does so she doesn't get hurt? They looked pretty happy when we all came through the door but now I'm thinking she's pretty hurt, I don't think he's the one that needs monitoring."

Taylor who had been at the counter coloring looked up. "I tried and I even had Aunt Mandy and Uncle Nicky helping me but like Uncle Nicky says there is a force greater than most hurricanes and it's called the Stabler girls, I'm 5 years old and I can only run so much interference."

Elliot laughed. "I appreciate you trying sweetie but your mommy and aunts just have to know everything."

Maureen got up. "Maybe I should go talk to her real quick and then we can just go and you guys can enjoy your weekend, I know she's probably embarrassed because we saw you guys well you know and I know how I would feel so I'll just go talk to her.

Elliot nodded. "That would be great, I haven't been married for 12 hours yet so I would like to stay married for a few years but you guys don't have to go back tonight I'm sure everyone is tired so just stay over and go back after breakfast in the morning."

Maureen nodded. "I'll see what Livvie says about that, it's her weekend too dad." Maureen knocked on the door of the master bedroom and then opened it, she saw Olivia sitting on the bed. "Can we talk privately please?"

Olivia looked up. "Sure if you're still talking to me."

Maureen sat down and looked around at the bed before wrinkling up her nose. "Okay sitting here with you is kind of gross knowing what you and my dad did here but anyway we need to clear the air. None of us are mad about you and dad getting married, I mean it's like a dream come true although we saw it happening years ago and us being involved. Dad said you mentioned annulment because you thought we were upset, you will not end your marriage to dad unless you feel you made a mistake but I don't think you feel that way do you?"

"No, I love your dad and marrying him is like a dream come true for me. I mean we were going to get married between Christmas and New Year's that was the plan after he proposed and then he said something about he would marry me today and I said something to that effect and then we just did it. It's like we were in a haze and everything just happened but I don't regret one second of it, I love your dad so much."

Maureen smiled. "Dad invited us to spend the night and go back in the morning but I told him I would check with you first to make sure you don't mind. You don't have to come out right now, I know you are probably embarrassed with us walking in on you guys sitting on the couch in nothing and well what I said didn't help. But maybe you can eat with us in the morning and see us before we leave?"

Olivia nodded. "Thanks for the talk but you're right I'm not up to seeing everyone right now."

Maureen headed for the door. "I'll send dad back in and I still expect you to be my Matron of Honor even though you're my stepmom too, you don't get out of that one by marrying dad."

Olivia smiled. "I wasn't planning on getting out of that one; I'll look forward to standing up with you at your wedding."

Maureen walked back out and looked at Elliot. "I guess we are staying, she's good with it but just a bit embarrassed being caught naked with our dad on the couch so I told her she doesn't have to come out and visit tonight. You are staying married because she doesn't regret it she just doesn't want to hurt us, but this was our goal so as long as you and Livvie are happy then it works for us. So go on back to her she's waiting and we'll see you guys for breakfast in the morning." He hugged all of his kids and kissed Taylor then walked to the bedroom.

He walked in and saw Olivia lying on the bed. "I hope you're not sleeping because I was made a promise on the couch and well I never got it."

She didn't look at him but she smiled. "You're a bit overdressed, the door isn't locked and the lights are still on.

He smiled, locked the door and turned off the lights. "Door is locked and the light is off, I'm just about naked so Mrs. Stabler I hope you are in that bed naked by now." He lay down beside her and pulled her close. "I love you so much Liv, so very much."

She pulled him down for a kiss and then smiled. "Say it again El, I want to hear it again."

"I love you Mrs. Stabler and now I'm going to make love to you and continue our honeymoon, I hope you're not tired."

"I'm not and I look forward to making love to my husband." He kissed her and then started kissing down her body paying attention to each breasts.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I have to admit that I looked at you many times and dreamed of seeing these without anything covering them and being able to touch your breasts."

She smiled as he kissed each one and then started moving down her body, he kissed her stomach and she noticed he was paying a lot of attention there. "You like that spot."

"My baby is going to grow here and very soon." He moved on down and kissed right at her center. He put his fingers inside her and then pulled them out and licked them. "Oh baby you taste so sweet." He put his mouth up to her and licked and sucked while she had her hands on his head and moved with him.

"Oh El that feels so good, it's magical every time."

He started kissing back up her body until he got to her lips, he kissed her hard. "You're ready for me baby, I'm going to give it to you hard baby because this bed as we know doesn't squeak."

She smiled and put her legs around his legs. "Give it to me big guy." He moved fast and hard in her, he got faster and she was begging him to go harder and faster. Suddenly they both cried out as they came together.

He smiled at her. "Wow baby that was awesome."

She got up and put out her hand. "I'm not done with you yet Mr. Stabler, now we're taking a bath together in that huge tub in there and you are giving me more of that loving you do so well." After making love and soaking in the bathtub they got into bed after drying off but neither one bothered with putting anything on. He pulled her close and she smiled. "I love you so much Elliot."

"I love you too Liv, I can't believe we're actually married and I'm going to spend every day making you happy." He pulled her close and they went to sleep.

The next morning Elliot heard a knock on the door, he got up and pulled on sweats but wrapped the blankets around Olivia from her shoulders down then he opened the door. Maureen was at the door. "Hey dad we have coffee made and we're going to fix breakfast and then hit the road soon, I mean you guys have today and then you're coming back tomorrow so we want to give you more honeymoon time."

"Okay thanks honey, I'll wake up Liv but tell them no comments or smart remarks because I don't know how convinced she is that this is going to work."

"Sounded pretty convinced to me last night, oh El harder baby."

He laughed. "Just get out of here and do not say anything like that to her."

Maureen laughed. "Oh give me some credit dad."

Elliot walked over to the bed and shook Olivia slightly. "Hey Liv baby, they are fixing breakfast so they can leave soon. The kids really want you to eat with them."

She nodded. "Well hand me my shorts and your shirt over there, if I'm going to be married to their dad then they are going to have to get used to seeing me dressed in your shirts." So she pulled on some underwear and then her shorts but she smiled at him as she slipped on his button down shirt from the day before. Then she held it up to her nose. "I used to keep your shirts at my place when we worked together after you changed and you left your shirts there, I slept with them so I could dream I was sleeping with you there."

He kissed her and then pulled her close. "You wore one of my t-shirts and then gave it back to me; I put it away without washing it so it would have your smell on it. On days I wasn't going to see you I would just hang out with the shirt. Oh we're a couple of saps baby."

They walked into the kitchen holding hands and immediately Lizzie got up and hugged Olivia. "I love you Livia, I'm so glad you're my stepmom this is like my biggest dream come true."

Olivia hugged her tight. "I love you too Lizzie, you have no idea how much I love you kids."

She hugged all the kids and then she got to Taylor. "What are you thinking kiddo?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I knew grandpa was bringing you to ask you to marry him, he told me. I'm good at keeping secrets, I have a couple right now that I'm keeping."

Elliot looked at her and smiled. "Well like I told you as long as no one is going to get hurt by you keeping the secret then you are doing a great thing."

She shook her head. "No one will hurt and everyone will find out one of them soon." She put her arms up to Olivia who picked her up. "You are my real grandma now, I got one of my Christmas wishes and we just have 3 more to go but they're secrets for now until they come true."

Dickie was helping Maureen and Katie put plates on the table. "So let's have the post marriage breakfast with our dad and our new mom, and then we can hit the road so we can get sprout over there home because someone has some art projects to finish."

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you colored inside the lines you could help, not my fault you're too messy."

Olivia laughed and then looked at Elliot. "So we need to decide where we're going to live."

He looked at her and smiled. "I own my house, well it's not paid off but anyway I don't rent."

She nodded. "I do rent and it's an apartment so I guess you win, if you have room."

Kevin looked up at her and smiled. "How many rooms do you need? I mean you'll be sharing one with Elliot, right?"

She hit his arm and smiled. "I meant I need to do something with my furniture."

Elliot smiled. "I have a full finished basement that I have furnished yet, we can put some of your furniture there we'll sort that out when we go home tomorrow. We'll start packing you up but for now we'll pack up what you need until we can get you moved. I hope you didn't think we were going to separate homes for even one night when we got home."

She swallowed and then looked at him. "No, gee El we're married so there won't be one single night apart." They finished breakfast and then the kids left.

The kids were gone and everything had been cleaned up from breakfast, Elliot put his arms around Olivia. "So baby what would you like to do now?"

She took him by the hand and started walking toward the bedrooms. "We are on our honeymoon El, what do you think I want to do? I've waited for you for a long time big guy, I have not had enough yet."

He grabbed her, picked her up and carried her through the bedroom door. "I'll never get enough of you baby."

**TBC**

Review… next chapter they go home and tell everyone else.


End file.
